Love Conflict
by YuraHira
Summary: sebuah kisah tentang cinta, persahabatan, kecemburuan, love at first sight, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, kesalah pahaman, dan pegkhianatan yang melibatkan para GOM dan yang lain... Bagaimana hasilnya?... Baca ajah


Love Conflict

Musim Gugur: Awal dari semuanya

Disclaimer: Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, bukan milik Yu-chan

Smp Teiko 8.00 am

Pagi yang cerah seperti hari hari kemarin, awal baru untuk semester baru, dimana daun- daun mulai berguguran. Mari kita lihat ke tempat yang akan menjadi latar tempat pada cerita ini yaitu sekolah menengah pertama 'Teiko Chuugakkou' terlihat para siswa yang sedang bergerombol melihat papan hasil ujian semester kemarin. Disana terlihat orang orang berambut pelangi, mari kita mulai perkenalan yaitu mulai dari pemuda berambut merah tukang bawa gunting-Akashi Seijuuro-, lanjut, berambut biru gelap tapi malesnya kebangetan, kulit dakian#mungkin jarang mandi, yang ada dipikirannya cuma basket-Aomine Daki#ups Daiki, bermata empat rambut kayak lumut penganut aliran Oha-Asa-Midorima Shintarou, titan ungu tukang makan-Murasakibara Atshusi dan satu lagi pemuda berambut biru muda yang unyu unyu imut lutu cekali tapi sayang mukanya itu sedatar jaln tol dan jarang keliat orang-Kuroko Tetsuya

"Selamat Akashi-kun kau menduduki peringkat 1 dan juga Midorima-kun menduduki peringkat 2" ujar pemuda unyu berambut biru muda-Kuroko

"Terimakasih Kuroko" balas pemuda berambut merah-Akashi

"Hari ini cancer berada di peringkat ke-2, Oha-Asa tidak mungkin salah jadi pantas kalau aku menduduki peringkat ke-2 nodayo" kata pemuda berambut lumut sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali gak merosot, ditangannya terlihat sebuah gelang berwarna ungu terlihat seperti gelang untuk perempuan.

"Oi Midorima, itu gelang siapa yang kau pakai?" tanya si dakian

"Ini-menunjuk gelang yang dipakai-ini lucky itemku hari ini nanodayo"

"Kau percaya begitu saja pada ramalan?"

"Oha-Asa tidak pernah salah nodayo"

"Katanya akan ada murid pindahan baru" ucap Kuroko

"Itu benar" sahut seorang gadis berambut putih sedikit biru bermata biru yang berdiri di belakang Kuroko, sontak semuanya menoleh kearah belakang Kuroko

"Jadi kabar itu benar Kurai-san?" Yang ditanya tidak menyahut pertanyaan yang dilontarkan melainkan pemuda berambut coklat bermata hazel yang menjawab pertanyaan itu

"Iya" "Fuyu, apakah 'dia' itu siswa pindahannya" katanya berbisik pada gadis disebelahnya

"Siswa pindahan itu laki laki atau perempuan?" tanya Aomine

"Sepertinya perempuan" sahut Akashi "Ayo ke kelas sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, yang lain mengikuti ajakan-perintah- Akashi untuk ke kelas, dan hari hari seperti biasa pun dimulai tanpa mereka ketahui apa yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya. Saling terikat susah untuk dilepaskan.

Flashback 1 jam yang lalu

Terlihat tiga orang perempuan sedang berjalan santai menuju sebuah rumah untuk pulang, yang satu wanita dewasa seperti ibu dari kedua orang itu berambut pink matanya juga sama, yang kedua gadis berambut ungu tua hampir terlihat seperti hitam bermata violet yang sedang diseret oleh gadis berambut baby pink bermata pink agar berjalan lebih cepat

"Ayo Yu-nee jalan lebih cepat, sebentar lagi sampai"

"Iya iya ini udah cepet, pelan pelan dong Nagisa"

"Ah Yu-nee lama, gimana kalo kita lomba lari kalo Yu-nee menang aku gak bakal gangguin nee-chan seharian, tapi kalo aku yang menang, hm liat aja nanti" sambil tersenyum cerah tapi ada maksud tesembunyi dibalik senyum itu

"Heeh siapa takut? Kamu gak akan pernah menang melawanku" kata gadis berambut ungu tua percaya diri "Satu, dua.." pada hitungan ke-3 mereka pun berlari untuk sampai kerumah sementara perempuan dibelakang mereka hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anaknya itu

"Nagisa, tunggu okaa-san"

"Ayo, okaa-san juga lari" alhasil sang ibu ikut berlari kecil mengikuti langkah anaknya.

Dijalan tempat tiga orang berdiri tadi terlihat sebuah gelang berwarna ungu tergeletak

Tap tap tap

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekati tempat gelang tersebut jatuh

"Gelang ini lucky itemku hari ini, tapi apa tidak apa-apa aku mengambilnya. Sudahlah yang penting aku tidak terkena sial-nodayo" ucap pemuda berambut lumut sambil mengambil gelang yang tergeletak itu dan membawanya.

Hosh hosh hosh

"Haha, kamu capek Nagisa?"

"Mou, Yu-nee jangan meledekku!"

"Gomen gomen, karena aku yang menang, berarti kamu gak akan gangguin aku seharian ini ya"

"Iya iya"

"Nagisa, Yura ayo masuk" ajak sang ibu memasuki rumah

"Ha'i" jawab keduanya serempak

Mereka bertiga pun memasuki rumah, didalam rumah sang ibu menoleh kearah gadis tertua-Yura

"Yura, tidak apa apa kan kalau kau tinggal disini" tanya sang ibu

"Um, daijobu, daripada harus tinggal di apartemen itu sendirian aku lebih memilih tinggal disini bersama Aisaka-san dan Nagisa"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku okaa-san saja"

"Ah, itu..."seakan mengerti apa yang akan menjadi jawaban nee-channya, gadis berambut pink pun menyela

"Ne ne Yu-nee bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman nanti sore"

"Baiklah"

"Ya sudah bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu"

"Yay" seru Nagisa sementara gadis disebelahnya hanya tersenyum

Skip Time

Serelah istirahat dan makan, terlihat duo kakak adik itu sedang membereskan barang-barang lebih tepatnya hanya sang kakak sementara sang adik hanya duduk di kasur sibuk berbicara

"Ne Yu-nee kau akan bersekolah dimana?"

Pertanyaan dari Nagisa pun menghentikan kegiatan Yura yang sedang memasukan baju kedalam lemari

"Hm, aku akan bersekolah ditempatnya Fuyu dan Aki"

"Sou ka" Yura pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya

Skip Time

Another place

Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi kejinggaan di tepi jalan terlihat tiga orang pemuda sedang berjalan berdampingan

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Maji Burger dulu?" Usul pemuda berambut coklat kepada kedua orang disebelahnya

"Ide yang bagus Itou-kun" sahut pemuda bersurai biru muda

"Boleh juga kebetulan aku sedang lapar" timpal pemuda bersurai biru tua

Skip time

"Oi, Aki bagaimana kalau kita main one-on-one" ajak Aomine pada pemuda dibelakangnya

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan Kuroko?"

"Aku hanya melihat saja Itou-kun, kalian berdua silakan main"

"Yosh, ayo Aomine yang lima kali memasukkan bola kedalam ring dia yang menang"

"Nagisa, mau kemana sih, tanganku sakit tau diseret-seret terus"

"Udah Yu-nee ikutin aja"

Saat mereka melewati lapangan basket tempat Aomine dan Itou bermain, gadis berambut pink berteriak

"AAAKKKIIIII-KUUUN"

yamg dipanggil pun tidak jadi melakukn shoot malah menutup kupingnya, alhasil bola yang dipegang pun jatuh dan kesempatan itu diambil oleh lawannya dan

DUNK

bola tersebut masuk kedalam ring bersamaan dengan seorang gadis berambut pink yang berlari untuk memeluk pemuda berambut coklat

BRUK

Terdengar suara terjatuh, sementara sang korban jatuh memasang ekspreai kaget

"Nagisa!"

"Hisashiburi desu Aki-kun"

"Nagisa, bisa kau bangun dari tubuhku"

"Ah, maaf"

Aomine POV

"Oi Aki siapa gadis itu?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan menghampiri kedua orang itu

"Ini Nagisa, dia temanku sejak kecil"

"Oh"

"Oh iya, Yu-nee mana?"

"Hm siapa?" Aku pun ikut mencari orang yang dicari

"Jangan bilang kalo Yura ada disini" memangnya kenapa kalau orang itu ada disini

"Ah itu dia, Yu-nee" saat aku melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan gadis ini, indra penglihatanku menangkap dua keping violet yang mempesona, beriringan dengan angin yang menerpa surai hitam itu tapi sepertinya warnanya bukan hitam asli juga senyum yang sangat manis, membuat jantungku berdebar-debar dan membuatku jadi salah tingkah karena diberi senyuman seperti itu

"Ah Aki-kun!" Seru gadis itu, dua orang dibelakangku pun menghampiri gadis itu, tunggu gadis itu bersama seseorang, seperti Kuroko. Aku pun ikut menghampiri kedua orang itu

"Yura!" pekik Aki

"Hisashiburi desu Aki-kun" balasnya sambil tersenyum, kulirik Aki dengan ekor mataku, apa nggak salah liat?

Aki. Ngeblush!

Benar benar deh gadis ini sudah membuatku seperti ini ditambah Aki yang ngeblush. Pandanganku pun beralih ke Kuroko yang berdiri disamping gadis ini

"Kuroko kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, tapi sepertinya Itou-kun mengenal kedua gadis ini" Aku dan Kuroko melirik Aki meminta penjelasan

"Ehem, Kuroko, Aomine kenalkan ini Nagisa teman masa kecilku dan Yura"

"Watashiwa Aisaka Nagisa desu. Yoroshiku" ucap gadis berambut pink memperkenalkan diri

"Fujiwara Yura. Yoroshiku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, kenapa terasa panas sekali sih kalau melihat gadis ini tersenyum

Aku pun memperkenalkan diri

"Aomine Daiki. Yoroshiku"

"Watashi wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu"

"Ah kawai na Kuroko-kun"

"Tolong jangan panggil aku kawai Fujiwara-san"

"Maaf Habisnya kau itu imut sekali, panggil aku Yura saja. Kupanggil Tetsu-kun ya" Kuroko menganggukan kepala

"Udah sore, ayo pulang" ajak Aki

"Um, ayo Yu-ne. Jaa na Ao-nyan Kuro-nyan" Hah apa tadi dia bilang! Ao-nyan?

"Jaa, mata ne Kuroko, Aomine"

Kata-nya sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku pun hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh lalu hilang

"Aomine-kun ayo kita pulang"

"Yosh, ayo Tetsu"

"Entah kenapa aku punya firasat akan bertemu dengannya lagi" Kuroko bergumam

"Apa maksudmu Tetsu"

"Tidak apa apa"

Continued or Delete?...


End file.
